The Voldemort Clan
by AidenLucifer92
Summary: Voldemort's not evil, he's just gay. M-M, F-F, M-PREG, TWILIGHT, THE AVENGERS, AND HARRY POTTER, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT SORTA. LOL


**OMG! And you people thought I died, no not yet my pretties, not yet. I own absolutely none of the characters that you might recognize. Like Harry Potter and his gang or The Avengers or The Twilights crew, oh yas my dears I am going to do an epic cross-over. MWHAHAHA. Set between 6th and 7th years, Harry is not an ORPHAN. A CAUTION TO YOU ALL, THIS CONTAINS LEMONY GOODNESS, MPREG, MALE-MALE, AND FEMALE-FEMALE.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Coming Out (of the broom closet)**

"But dad, I don't want to be in a war" Harry huffed and stompt his foot. "You have to defeat Voldemort though, son" James says as he rubs the bridge of his nose with his right hand while holding his glasses with his other hand. "But" Harry started to say but a pointed look in his direction shut him up fast. "Now don't sta" James started to scold Harry but was interuppted by a huge explosion the window by the fireplace exploding in a cloud of sharp deep cutting glass. Before the dust even settled the two Griffindors found themselves wandless, stiff as a board unable to even wiggle an inch, and surrounded by Deatheaters. "Shite" Harry thought to himself shortly before being rendered unconcious.

Harry woke suddenly and with a sharp pain in his cheek. "Why did you hit me?" he whispered to what he assumed was his father but without his glasses and a lot more light he can't be certain. "I don't have my wand or some water to wake you gently" his father whispered back. "Potters, are you being awake now?" a small tentative voice from the shadows says. "Yes" my father says louder. "I be taking you to the master now" the voice before grabbing both of there hands and apperating them out of what they assumed was the dungeon. "Ah, the Potters" Voldemort says as they appear in front of him. "How did you find us?" my father asks. "Ah so you haven''t figured out that I am not the enemy," Voldemort says, "Bella, give them their glasses. Their glasses were handed to them carefully they immediatly put them on. "Woah" Harry shouts before whipping his glasses off in a hurry to clean them before putting them back on James stood in stunned silence. "I have been waiting for you for 300 years, I could not wait any longer" Voldemort says from atop his chais. "What the hell?," Harry questions, "that is not Voldemort. "I can assure you that is indeed, "Voldemort" as Dumbledore so lovingly named him" Lucius Malfoy says as Severus Snape helps his pregnant form into a chair before walking up to Voldemort to lay a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"My name is Tom Riddle and I was born 323 years ago in a small farm house to a wizard and a muggle woman," Ton explains, "I was turned at the ripe age of 23." "My name is Bella, I was turned by my now ex-husband Edward Cullen when I was 19, that was 3 years ago," she looked down at the girl next to her, "this is my daughter Renessmee." The girl waved before going back to playing a game with the extremely tan guy that happily played along. "The teen playing the game with her is her Quolete companion, Jacob Cullen, he is a shape shifter," Bella continued the introductions, "you have met Severus and Lucius, they were turned 10 years ago around the time you went into hiding." "How did you find out where we were we only had one," James started to say but cut off when it dawned on him, "Dumbledore." "What about Dumbledore?" Harry whispered. When his father didn't answer him right away he thought about it for a moment then began cursing. He ranted and raved as he became more and more angry, more and more sparks came off of his skin catching the tapestries, rugs, chairs, table, and books on fire. Deatheaters rushed to smother the flames as he continued to shoot off sparks all of a sudden two blurs one wearing black, the other blue ran toward him. They stopped one in front one behind him and wrapped their arms around him heedless of the sparks, instantly the light show stopped. Harry broke down in harsh sobs and clung to the figure in front of him. "What did you mean you were waiting for me?" James asks when he finally tears his eyes away from his broken son to find that the man he had always thought of as his enemy right before him. "You are one of my mates, no less important than the other" Thomas says before kissing him full on the mouth.

Harry finally came back to himself and looked at the person comforting him and found that he was looking at a very different Draco Malfoy than last year. "I was turned a month ago on my 17 birthday" he whispers uncertain of his welcome. "Oh so young" Harry whispers and squeezes him tighter. "Yes, I had no choice they did it to save me" he whispered back. Harry cocked his head to the side in question "He will have to tell you the story later" the man behind him says. "Who are you?" Harry whispers. "Steve Rogers" he whispers back while simulanously hugs him tighter unintentionly (maybe) rubbing his nether region into Harry's perky bottom. Harry moaned quietly and thrust forward into Draco. "Well this is becoming really awkward really fast" Sirius boomed out jovily. His voice breaking up the kiss that James and Tom still hadn't broken and scattered the trio apart though not far apart. "Sirius" James cried out happily. "How have you and Harry been?" Remus asks as he slaps Sirius on the back of the head. "Obviously they are great, and out of the broom closet if you catch my drift" Sirius says as he rubs his abused skull. Both the Potter men turned interesting shades of red as they try to sputter out an explanation but before they could come up with a good explanation they were reeled back in for a scorching kiss by their men. Harry with Roger and Draco and James with Tom and Severus who had finally worked up the curage. Remus and Sirius shrug before kissing also. Renessmee covers her eyes and giggles as her mommy kisses her lovers Bellatrix and Narcissus. "Wanna kiss?" Tony whispers to Loki and Jasper in the shadows. They proceed to trap Tony between them and ravage his mouth. "Where is my kiss?" Lucius pout/yells across the room. Bruce and Clint come running from the hall and skid to a halt in front of their pregnant mate and kiss him breathless. "Well now that you know I am not the enemy I propose that we all go our seperate ways to aquaint ourselves with our mates better" Tom says with an air of finality.

 **And a lovely cliffhanger goes nicely right here... MWHAHAHA**


End file.
